Tom "Syndicate" Cassell
Tom better know by his aliases TheSyndicateProject, Syndicate '''or just simply '''Syndy, is one of the inhabitants in the realm of Dianite.He is one of the creators of The Realm of Mianite alongside his friend II_Jericho_II. Tom originally was not into the entire prospect of being on Team Dianite when approached by the god himself, but he soon grew fond of the idea and embraced it willingly. He is now an incredibly loyal member of Team Dianite, despite having to kill Dianite in the first season. Season One In the beginning... Tom and his friend II_Jericho_II decide to enter a world where they can do random stuff and have fun at the same time. It was an innocent venture, full of laughs and shenanigans. Little did they know, however, that the omnipotent Gods of the Realm of Mianite were watching their progress and had begun to pick sides in anticipation of the coming battle between their champions. Tom was contacted by Dianite shortly after Tucker recieved the Sword of Mianite. He gave him a powerful relic in the form of the Sword of Dianite along with some creeper bombs to secure his alliance for the coming months. Tom's first base was a huge house built into the side of a mountain, but it was ransacked by Tucker during the battle between Mianite and Dianite. Tom eventually abandoned it in favour of something a little more subtle. World War Mianitecategory:People On the 18th day of Mianite, after being inactive for a week and returning to the land, Syndicate discovered that the other inhabitants had pranked his house and taken several of his items, in a rage as to the continuous messing about that was occurring in and around his house, Syndicate waged war on the Mianites and CaptainSparklez, igniting what would be known as World War Mianite, or simply the war. He placed TNT charges in the houses of Jericho and Nadeshot (for stealing his Diamonds) and then retreated to a secret base located thousands of blocks through the Nether away. Over the next few weeks, a war raged on until it was finally won by Team Dianite, after the Mianitees surrendered to Tom's clear superiority at the time. Season Finale In the Season Finale of Mianite, Tom was faced with the unexpected. Dianite disowned him and kicked him out of Team Dianite. As Tucker blew up the beacon in the middle of the circular arena, Tom notched an arrow and pulled back his power four bow. Dianite took a bite of an enchanted apple and grimly got out a diamond sword from the void, accidentally grabbing 64 in the process. Sonja attacked Dianite once with a flaming sword, and Tom tried attacking Dianite with a bow. The arrow flying straight through Dianite's weakened body and into his heart. "Dianite was shot by SynHD" The heroes stopped, their eyes shifting to the one who had killed his own god. Tom was in shock. He looked down at the bow almost frightened. He had killed the one who would never be killed again. They all were amazed and went straight to loot what Dianite had on his inventory, CaptainSparklez getting the stack of 64 diamond swords. omgitsfirefoxx paused and took a second to address that Tom was the one who had killed Dianite. Everyone was amazed and shocked. A server message then popped up, Server All pray to the dark lord Dianite...we mean SynHD The heroes jumped and stared at the Dark Lord Syndicate, as he had the final shot that killed Dianite, the one he had been faithful to throughout the first and last episodes/days of Mianite Season One. Everyone was shocked. As Tom typed into the chat, they all realized that he had become... "Mecha" Dianite. Season Two After they all had jumped into the unknown at the end of Mianite Season One, they all ended up appearing in the town of Dagrun where a problem had arised. That problem being the taint, which they spent the first few days of Mianite fighting. Although Syndicate didn't focus on it too much, instead only getting involved with the problem when it had gotten seriously out of hand or had infested his home. The taint problem now at this stage being of little concern due to certain precautions that were taken to stop the taint from spreading, with the fact that the taint has now been pushed back to a comfortable distance away from all civilizations and residencies. Episode 14 On Season 2 Episode 14, King Helgrind has banished Tom from his land when the King wanted Tom to turn into a Mianitee if not, there would be consequences, in which Tom does not agree upon by mocking the king in saying "F**K THE POLICE" etc. As Tom was banished from the King's land, Tom roams as he finds a new land which Tom calls "Dianeria" Episode 34 As Tom mocks and destroy Ianite's home, Jordan asked Ianite to kill Tom. Tom was then killed instantly in The End, which caused all of his soulbound items to be erased by a bug. Episode 46 Tom prays to Ianite and Dianite gets very sad. Episode 59 Tom asks of the Wizards for a spell he can use to troll the inhabitants.As a result,he gets a Poo-spell which he uses to troll OMGItsFirefoxx, II_Jericho_II,CaptainSparklez and Waglington. Episode 60 Tom gets the 'Providence' which is a hoe Mianite used to feed the barracks in his youth.He uses this in the future to help him in witchery. Episode 61 Tom builds a lighthouse after a long time.After creating the lighthouse he got a lot of positive comments from his fellow spectators which makes Tom feel proud of himself.He gets a gift from Dianite which he stole from Martha,his niece. Episode 63 Tom meets his alter-ego known as Mot,who seems to have some interest in Dianite.Tom challenges him to a battle to show who's the best,as the ultimate winner is Tom. Episode 64 Tom begins learning witchery which is hard to learn.Though Tom didn't know CaptainSparklez had already begun to learn witchery before him his fellow spectators called him a 'Copy cat'. Episode 67 Tom soon loses his interest in witchery and left it as it is.Tom needed to acquire a Tongue of a Dog which he kills his dog (R.I.P Doughnut) to acquire it. But he doesn't get the item that he needed. As a result,he leaves witchery. Gear Legendary Armor * Dianite Armour - A Full Set of Enchanted Of Diamond Armor that was given to Tom from dianite. * Terrorist Armour - A Set of Green Leather Armor with a Creeper head, Tom Uses this armor whenever he does something like stealing and trolling. * Sanguinite Armour - Often used by followers of Dianite. Tom received his set from Farmer Steve, another follower of Dianite. * "Invincible Armour" - It consists of the Earth armour chestplate and Mage armour leggings and boots with a goggle for the hat. * "Emo Armour" - Gotten by Tom while completing the Twilight Forest with Jordan. The helmet makes his character look emo, so Tom acts like he is a Californian surfer/hippy/emo. Legendary Weapons * Sword of Dianite - An enchanted Diamond Sword given to Tom by Dianite. The demonic counterpart to the Sword of Mianite. * Bow of Ianite - Tom Stole it From Sparklez On a Purge. * The Shlongsword - A custom Longsword made by Tom which Has a Special Ability On Pouncing Or jump , He likely uses it for an great Escape By Yoloing it , Tom Often Calls it a rapier but it's a Longsword. Since it was soulbound, after being killed by Ianite (In season 2 episode 34, as seen above), it was erased from the world. * The Judgement - A sword made by tom 'He named it the judgement to judge its kills. It was stolen on day 23 by CaptainSparklez and thrown into the ocean. * [[Dianite's Shortbow|'Dianite's Shortbow']] - A bow Tom received from Farmer Steve. Originally the most powerful bow in season two until CaptianSparklez forged a better shortbow made from Manyullyn which Tom stole and hid it under a tree, which Jordan then recovered later. * VIII - A Steel Cleaver made to replace The Judgement (See 4.). It has Beheading VI on it. It is primarily used to obtain Wither Skull's. * Dianite's New Shortbow - After being killed by Farmer Steve in the first purge of season 2, Tom had lost the original "Dianite's Shortbow". Steve, in return, gave him this new bow. * Rewards of Loyalty - Given to Tom by Dianite. A powerful hammer that does +90 damage. Then lost during a blood moon to make him self look reckless. YOU HAD ONE JOB TOM! * Manyullyn Broadsword '- A broadsword given to Tom by Dianite which he stole from Martha, his niece. He gave it to Tom as a replacement for losing the Rewards Of Loyalty.It is stronger than the Rewards Of Loyalty. Legendary Tools * '''Grave Digger '- A powerful shovel. It was stolen on day 23 by CaptainSparklez and thrown into the ocean. * '''Cobbler - A hammer Tom used up until about episode 15 then in order to get the items back of Farmer__Steve's grave, he killed and stole CaptainSparklez's items and used it as a leverage. But he lost CaptainSparklez's Cobbler so as a compensation he gave his cobbler to CaptainSparklez. * Alpha Wang - A Steel Hammer made by Syndicate after being told by Waglington about how steel was superior. * Dragon Ring - In episode 18 Tom finally gained another dragon ring giving him unlimited flight.Tom later on bound the ring to his soul so that he could never lose it to his enemies, he turned this into an Invisible Ring in Episode 25 so he could sneak up on CaptainSparklez. * The Co'Wang '- Is A fully upgraded hammer made out of cobalt and modified with redstone and diamond.New named into "Forever Sonja's Bitch" by OMGitsfirefoxx. * '''Everlast '- A hammer made up of Tartarite made by Tom. He was disappointed with it at first, as only the durability was exponential; not the mining speed. He did not put a lava crystal on it, for the soul purpose of mining coal. * 'Demonic Wang '- Given to him by al very powerful and hard wang ;) (that he lost fighting mobs.) * 'Forever Sonja's Bitch '- Originally the Co'Wang but Sonja renamed. * 'Providence '- A hoe earned by Tom which can hoe a 3x3 area and plant seeds automatically. * 'Pooper Scooper '- An excavator made for the one purpose of clearing the dried molten dirt that Captain Sparklez put on his house and tree. Pets 'Terrance '- Tom made a luggage which picked up items when he mined ores and other valuables,soon he got attached to this luggage and named him Terrance.Terrance was his first ever luggage companion.When Terrance was first lost in the Twilight Forest, which upset Tom quite a lot. So he retraced his steps, and found Terrance frozen in the side of the Aurora (To say he was overjoyed to see him is an understatement) Later, he lost him AGAIN and has no clue how or where he is... 'Chester '-''' 'Before losing Terrance,Tom decided he needed another luggage companion and a friend for Terrance.So,he made a luggage and named it Chester.With Chester around,he could pick up twice the amount he could with him. '''Patrick '- After losing both his luggage companions Terrance and Chester,Tom decided he created another luggage companion whom he didn't want to pick stuff up when he was gone mining but wanted to have him to keep company.This luggage companion came to be known as Patrick, whom he still has with him in his treehouse. '''Linda - Tom found a owl who was pestering him and making hooting noises around his house,he decided he would kill it but when he remembered his favorite movie protagonist,Harry Potter had a pet owl named Hedwig he decided he would keep the owl and name it Linda.After sometime he lost track of where Linda went and is still looking for her to this day. Doughnut - Tom found a dog running around in his walls.He was about to kill it but then thought to himself that he never had a pet dog before,so he named the dog Doughnut with the help of his spectators.After a long time Tom needed to acquire a item known as Tongue of a Dog,since he couldn't find another dog he decided he would kill Doughnut in hopes of getting one.But he didn't get one and mourned his death. R.I.P Doughnut. Armour Diamond Armour '- Tom crafted the Diamond armour before he got into the armours given in the mods '''Mithril Armour '- Tom eventually got tired of the Diamond Armour and found out about a material called Mithril which he eventually found that he could make armour with it. 'Riot Armour '- This armour was made of Terrasteel and Tom found this when him and the other inhabitants went to a prison to free Farmer_Steve. 'Sanguinite Armour '- Tom found this armour in Farmer_Steve's house on a armour stand.He found it really cool-looking and decided to wear it for sometime.Eventually Farmer_Steve took it back from him. 'Mage Armour '- Tom needed a proper armour for a change so he asked of his fellow Dianite follower,Waglington to craft the Mage Armour.But,Waglington said Tom had to bring the necessary items needed to craft the armour.Eventually Tom got the items necessary and Waglington crafted it for him. 'Guardian Armour (Chestplate) '- Tom and Waglington fought the Guardian boss and after defeating him Tom was hoping to get the Guardian chestplate, but to no avail.After some tries he eventually got it and wore it in place of the Mage Chestplate.He wears this along with the Mage armour to this day. Skills and Abilities '''Jukemaster Syndicate can manipulate the mind of his enemies by trick juking them in order to escape most of dire situations, like when Sparklez trying to chase him when he tried to steal Sparklez's items in his ME System. Treasure Hunter Due to sometimes his greedy nature, Syndicate has the skill to hunt rare items in dungeons leaving useless junks behind. Syndicate's treasure hunting skills are shown when unexplored dungeons are found. This is also shown when him and Sparklez are completing the Twilight Mission where Syndicate collects all of the boss trophies for his Temple of Legends. Borrower Syndicate puts greed before everything and steals everything he finds most interesting around him in a matter of seconds.Though he doesn't use this much often it can prove really good in times the inhabitants steal his stuff.Not only stealing in a matter of seconds,he can steal the items in plain sight.Like when he stole Sparklez's Bow of Balance when Sparklez was observing him carefully. Catchphrases/Quotes * "HA! GOTCHA ASS!" '''- Tom says this whenever he finds or kills one of the inhabitants * ''Garry the goat mate.Garry doesn't give a fuck.'' '- Tom says this whenever he is reminded of Garry the Goat whom he always talks about. * '"Always watching!" '- Tom says this whenever he's sneaking upon one of the inhabitants usually using invisibility potions to sneak up on them. * '"I puckered my butt hole just then! '- Tom says this whenever he gets scared by a jumpscare or gets surprised.He stopped saying this in Season 2 of The Realm Of Dianite. * '"EMERGAWD Beckay" '- He used to say this to one of the inhabitants whenever he got bored. * '"Like a snaaaake…" '- Tom says this as he finds it funny and is from a hilarious vine he watched.He is often reminded of this in Season 2. * '"YOU WANT WAR? I'll give him war. I'll destroy that village and everything it holds in it if he decides he wants war..." '- Tom said this at one point to King Helgrind after the King demanded Tom's "loyalty" and stole his flight ring. * '"Where's Terrance?" '- He used to say this whenever he lost his companion Terrance.He doesn't say this now as he knows that Terrance will never return. * '"Fight the Taint" '- Tom used to say this whenever he saw the taint growing and wanted to stop the infestation. * '"It's a Hard Butt Life!" '- Tom used to say this whenever he found somethings really difficult to do . * ' Fuck her right in the pussy! '- He says this whenever he talks about a girl or to OMGItsFirefoxx. * '"Snitches get stitches'' '- Tom says this whenever his spectators tell him about a secret or a prank the inhabitants keep or do. * '"Nvidiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" '- Tom says or rather shouts this whenever his CPU processor crashes his Minecraft, it is said to be his worst enemy. * '"I WILL END EVERYTHING YOU STAND FOR BOY! IF YOU DO NOT GIVE ME WHAT I WANT."' - Tom said this at one point to King Helgrind after the King demanded Tom's "loyalty" and stole his flight ring. * '"You WOT some MATE?!?!"' - He says this whenever he is going to kill someone or when someone challenges him to a duel. * ' Pussy her right in the fuck! '- He says this whenever he talks about a girl or to OMGItsFirefoxx. * '"F**K THE POLICE, NO JUSTICE NO PEACE!" '- Tom says this whenever he doesn't play a game or fights fairly. * '"Linda Linda listen Linda" '- He says this whenever he tries to say something to one of the inhabitants. * '"Harda Teddy harda, Ohh you're so big" '- He says this because he's bored and is from a hilarious movie. * '"Jeromy, Jeofry, whatever my son is called." '- He says this whenever he talks about his son Jefry. He forgets his own son's name for some reason. * '"Suck a nipples fart!" '- He says this whenever he gets pissed off or irritated. * 'You little pussy bitch! '- He says this when one of the inhabitants refuses to do something for him or refuses to fight him in a duel. * ' OMG Becky! '- He says this whenever he talks to one of the inhabitants because he finds it really funny.He usually says this when talking to II_Jericho_II. * '"c'MOOOON THEN!" '- He says this whenever someone tries to attack him. * '"Just borrowing" '- He says this when he steals or rather 'borrows' from one the inhabitants. * '"WAGLINGGTOOOOOOON" '- He says this whenever one of the inhabitants,Waglington pranks him or kills him 'mistakenly'. * "'SPARRRRRKLEEEEEEEZZZZZ" '- He says this whenever one of the inhabitants,CaptainSparklez pranks him or kills him 'mistakenly'. * '"YOU HAD ONE JOB" '- He says this whenever he fails to do something. * '"Gary just doesn't give a fuck" '- Tom says this whenever he is reminded of Garry the Goat whom he always talks about. * '"FEEEF" '- He says this whenever the inhabitants steals from him or from another. * '"eri tim i cri" '''- He says this whenever he tries to do something and fail or when he loses something. B83y2ZLCYAACWE7.jpg|Fan-art of Syndicate. fish.jpg|Fan-art of Tom's fish in Season One, Namo and Merlon. images0ZU6CDK4.jpg|Fan-art of Tom and Wag. imagesKW5HBRF6.jpg|Fan-art of SynHD as a Penguin. tumblr_nr9wpa1TwU1sy37qio1_500.jpg|Fan-art of Syndicate. imagesN98WPE8N.jpg|Fan-art of Syndicate. Category:Season One Category:Season Two Category:Team Dianite Category:Trinity Island Category:Male